


Lotus Sanctuary

by Saesama



Series: 28xFirst Kiss Combo [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saesama/pseuds/Saesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy, a girl, an embrace and a petaled time capsule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lotus Sanctuary

" _Oh my god!_ " you screamed, clinging to Dirk's shoulder. He gave you a vague smirk over his shoulder and crouched down and the rocket board went even faster, shrieking up from Derse like a shooting star.

For your first time touching a real person, this was pretty fantastic. Dirk was wiry and warm and mostly elbows and protruding ribs and you clutched fistfuls of his moon pajamas and _laughed_. Dirk's expression was a wry little smile but his brows were furrowed in concentration and he was _perfect_ , everything you thought he'd be and so much better because of all the things you hadn't imagined.

He took you to a huge stone temple in the Veil and brought his board to a stop. "This is gonna end up on Jake's island," he said. "Eventually. We're going to-" Okay, yeah, you cut him off, but you were so _giddy_ , so damn happy to see him and hear him and touch him that you couldn't help it, you threw your arms around his neck and laughed, and maybe sobbed a little, and just confirmed that he was _real_.

"You're tall," you giggle-hiccuped into his collarbone.

He stiffened up, then raised his hands cautiously to your back, as if he didn't know how to hug and he probably didn't, he didn't even have the Carapacians growing up like you did. "An' you're warm," he mumbled, unsure and unsteady and, oh, you threw off his script and forced him into improv and you'd feel bad about it later.

You let him go and he adjusted his shades awkwardly, then gestured at a giant purple flower on a platform. "That thing's like a time capsule," he explained. "We're gonna get in and get out on Jake's island in time to get him and us into the Game."

You looked over his shoulder as he typed numbers into the control pad at the base of the thing. "How'd you figure out when to set it for?" you asked.

"The Brobot dated the temple stone after he activated," he said, a little absently. "I backtracked from there. We'll be in this thing for centuries."

"Jeez." He straightened and you both used the rocket board to get up into the bloom. It was a close fit, really intimate and his hands settled a little shyly around you. As the petals closed, you wrapped your arms around his neck again and went up on your toes to kiss him smack on the mouth. It was a chaste kiss, a friend kiss and it made your heart beat faster anyway. Dirk looked absolutely flabbergasted. "Can't think of anyone better to spend an eon in a flower with than you," you grinned up at him, just before the lotus sealed.


End file.
